A Rough Exterior
by Shika Misoya
Summary: Tomo loves cute things but has to hide it behind a punk exterior because of her family. After Mitsukuni Haninozuka befriends her, will she be able to show her real self or will she have to live a lie forever. may have HanixOC later on...
1. Hiding in the shell

Shika: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating lately on my other fanfics. My laptop crashed and I'm still getting my old fanfic documents back, so while I wait I'm writing a new one.

Hikaru: Why don't you just get the documents off the backup disk already.

Shika: Because I have a new fanfic idea! Sorry if the first-person is annoying...

----

A Rough Exterior

Chapter 1: Hiding in the shell

I was falling. The ground speeding towards me. Just before I became a human pancake I opened my eyes to realize it was a dream. Thank god it was nothing more. I always hated heights, but falling from them was worse.

I pulled off my covers and walked over to my full length mirror, nearly spitting in disgust at my own reflection. I grabbed my school uniform and put it on slowly. I hated it black slacks and powder blue blazer, but it was better than wearing a princess-like yellow dress. I thought it was cute, but it would give everything away. I, Tomo, could not let anyone find out I was a 'softy'.

To tell the truth I didn't like my short, choppy bleached white hair or punk slacker style. It was only to hide the truth no one could no. I absolutely love cute stuff. I dyed my hair so the girl's uniform I longed to wear would look awful, making me beg my father to buy me the boy's uniform. The truth that I come from a family with few girls, where everyone is serious and tough. Cute things are a blasphemy in my house and are looked down upon. I realized this as a young child and decided to hide my fetish by dressing the way I do.

I looked so much like a boy with my short hair that through out my first 2 years of high school and all of this year so far at Ouran Academy, no one even thought I was a girl. In fact, no one even talked to me at all really. My name may be Tomo, but I have no friends. I worked really hard to get to be in class 3-A and for one reason only. The one student in the whole school I longed to know was Mitsukuni Haninozuka. He acted cute openly and was the most adorable thing I had ever seen.

"Excuse me miss Namikawa. If you don't hurry up you'll be late for school." said one of my servants through the door.

I replied my usual way. "Tell my driver to get the limo out front. I'll be down in 5 minutes."

I tyed on my tie and put a thin line of black eyeliner under my grey eyes. They would be so cute with white eyeshadow, but that would give it all away. I inspected my handy work, grabbed my bookbag, and left the safety of my cyan room.

~*~

I walked into class 3-A and sat in my desk. It was close to the window at the back of the room. Sadly, it was across the room from the blonde haired boy I wanted to talk to so much. I took out the books I'd need for the first lesson of the day and leaned back in my chair, inspecting the rest of the class. Mitsukuni was standing at his desk talking to a taller black haired boy we all call Mori. In reality, he's Haninozuka's cousin. Most people know them as Hani and Mori, but I'd rather call them by there real names. Hani was a cute name though...

The small boy must of sensed I was looking at him and he looked back and smiled. I quickly looked away and covered my face with my hair to hide the blush I knew was forming. The bell finally rang as if to save me and the class sat down.

"Good morning class. Today we'll be going over the Shakespear homework from last night. Namikawa-san, can you read your answer for question 1?" Our sensei stated in her flat voice.

I stood up and looked down at my notebook. "The main characters in the page we read of 'A Midsummer Night's dream' were Hermia, Lysander, Helena, and Demetrius." I stated calmly, sitting down when I was done.

"Good! That's correct Namikawa-san." She said in an annoyingly sugary voice.

She wouldn't call on me for the rest of class, so I put my head down on my desk and did what I always did... Imagined what it would be like when Mitsukuni noticed me and talked to me.

_The blonde haired boy looked over at me smiling. "Hello Tomo-chan~! Would you like to eat lunch with me?" Mitsukuni asked._

_I nodded and he took my hand over to where he was sitting in the cafeteria. He handed me a plate with cake on it and giggled happily. "Do you like sweets?" He inquired._

_"Yes Mitsukuni-kun! I love cake." I said sweetly._

_He laughed and stared into my eyes making my heart skip a few beats...._

"No! Get a hold of yourslef!" I blurted, shaking my head to remove my latest daydream.

The enire class looked at me in shock and a few of the students laughed at me. I looked at Mitsukuni from under my bangs and saw he was looking over in concern. His cousin just staring blankly as usual. "Namikawa-san, is something wrong or can we continue the lesson?" sensei inquired in her fake voice.

I nodded and ignored the snickering. I only had another half hour of class and then I could retreat to the school roof. I sat through the talk on myths and the math lesson when finally the bell rang to signal class ending for lunch hour. I stood up and began to walk towards the door when I felt someone tug on the back of my blazer. I turn around quickly to see the blonde pixie I adored staring up at me. "Namikawa-chan, are you feeling okay? Do you need to see the nurse?" He asked sweetly.

I stopped the blush trying to show on my cheeks and nodded slightly. "Yeah I'm fine. Just tired, that's all. By the way, call me Tomo." I said quietly, mainly because if I spoke louder I might start to sound like a girl.

He looked back and smiled. "That's good Tomo-chan! Are you going to the cafeteria? Or are you going to eat in the classroom with your friends?" Mitsukuni inquired with no rude intentions at all.

I was almost shocked that he thought I had friends. Everyone knew that no one would be caught dead around me. "No. I bring my own lunch and have no friends to eat with. I usually go to the roof." I stated, slightly embarassed that I was actually saying this.

The boy looked at me sadly and I noticed he was holding his pink bunny plush toy. He held out the toy to me and cocked his head slightly to the side. "If you have no friends, then can Takashi, Usa-chan, and me eat with you?" he asked, trying to be nice.

The bunny was insanely cute and it took every ounce of my self-control not to reach out and grab it, as to hold it close to me. "Only if you want to." I replied.

Mitsukuni ran over to his tall cousin and told him about his plan. The two followed me to the roof while I tried to control myself. This was almost better than any of my daydreams. When we sat down to eat on the roof I waited for the gasps of shock when I pulled out a large light blue bento box and took out some cookies. "Do you want one?" I asked the two boys.

Mori nodded and I gave him one. He wasn't much of a talker. Hani, as they call him, nodded and grinned. "I didn't think you were the kind of boy who liked sweets."

I looked back at him and smiled for the first time in a long time. "There's alot about me no one knows Mitsukuni-san." I said.

"Call me Hani, okay Tomo-chan~."

And for the first time in almost too long, I laughed. My biggest hope had come true, now keeping my identity was the only thing I had to keep in my mind.

----

Shika: So what do you think?

Hani: I got a cookie so I like it!

Tomo: Please review so we can make this better.

Shika: WE!? I'm the one writing this!


	2. An invitation

Shika: Thanks for reading this people! I love to read all your reviews, even if it is constructive critism.

Tamaki: And I love the lack of mention I have in this fanfiction...

Shika: Shut up. If you're lucky you'll show up soon.

-----

Chapter 2: An invitation

Class was back in session. Every few minutes I would look up through my bangs towards where Hani was sitting and noticed that he was staring at me, as if in deep thought. I just really hope it meant he hadn't seen through my disguise. I tried my hardest not to look over at him, but it was too hard. Especially when I would catch his smiling. I managed to fake my way through the afternoon classes and sat just thinking about how great my day was for once. Finally, the bell went off, shaking me out of my thoughts and I picked up my bag. I slung the thin strap over my shoulder and when I turned around, Hani was right in front of me.

I almost jumped in shock, but stopped myself. Mori was standing a few feet away watching, probably to make sure I didn't kill his cousin. I looked at the boy's face blankly while trying to calm my racing heart. "Tomo-chan~ Do you want to come and play at my house tonight?" my adorable classmate asked.

I stepped back a little in shock and then thought a little. "Why do you want me to hang out with you? Most people wouldn't be caught dead near me." I replied, not even realizing those words were mine till they came out.

He smiled, but his eyes still looked sad. "That's the reason," Hani said sweetly, "No one should have no friends, so I want to be yours."

Those words touched my heart. He was not only cute on the outside, but inside he was the sweetest thing ever. I pushed the hair out of my eyes and sighed. "Okay... I'll go. What time?" I stated, trying not to sound as excited as I was.

"5:00! That way'll you can have supper with me, which means we can have cake too~!" He sang hugging me around the knees.

I felt my face get warm and hoped that the black haired boy hadn't noticed. I pried the boy off of me, although I didn't want to. I pulled out my green cell phone and called my driver to let him know I would be waiting at the front gate. Today was probably the best day of my messed up life.

_Hani's POV_

I watched Tomo-chan leave the school from the window and then walked with Takashi to the 3rd music room. When we entered, Tama-chan, Hika-chan, Kaoru-chan, Haru-chan, and Kyouya-chan were already there. I thought over my plan again and prepared myself to explain it. Takashi had already said it was okay, so all that was left was to get everyone else in on it. "Tama-chan~! Today I met a boy in my class and he has no friends." I said, making sure I sounded sad enough to reach Tama-chan's heart.

He looked over at me wide eyed and looked sad. "Really! That's horrible. Everyone should have a friend. Who is it! I'll be his friend."

I looked up at Takashi and he nodded in approval. "His name is Tomo Namikawa. He looks like a punk, but he's really nice." I stated happily.

Kyouya-chan looked over his glasses and pulled out his clipboard. "Tomo Namikawa. Class 3-A. Moved from Hiroshima during first year. Comes from a family of serious businessmen. Under all the punk, his looks are above average. No known friends." he read.

The others nodded solemnly and then Takashi finally spoke up. "Mitsukuni has an idea."

"I invited him over and I was wondering if all of you would come and be his friends too!"

One by one they all agreed and even Haru-chan said she would come. All that was left was to go home and get everything ready.

_Tomo's POV_

After I spent a few minutes on my bed hyper ventilating, I walked over to my dresser and looked for the right outfit. It couldn't be girly but had to look nice. I eventually settled on my black cargo pants that are covered in zippers and straps and my blue t-shirt. I walked into my father's office and sat in front of his desk. "What is it Tomo?" He asked impatiently.

I clenched my hand into a fist to get some courage and began to speak. "Mitsukuni Haninozuka asked me to come to his house tonight. Is it okay if I go?"

He looked up over the paperwork he was reading and eyed me carefully to make sure I was up to standard. "He's a martial artist, right? Fine by me." He replied while motioning for me to leave.

I thanked him and left the office. I had never really liked my father. As a child he didn't like me learning how to cook or play with dolls. I was his only child and I'm a girl. Since my mother left us when I was 2 he was the only influence I had. He didn't want me to be a soft little ball of fluff, but I'm a girl for god's sake. It's in my blood. I went into the front hall and checked my watch. It was 4:45. I called for my driver and got into the back of the limo. We drove for about 15 minutes before he stopped. I got out after thanking him and began to walk up the steps of the Haninozuka mansion. If I needed any courage, it was now.

I was finally at the door and pushed the door bell in. To my amazement, it was not a servant to open the door, but Hani. "Tomo-chan! It's so great you could come," he squeeled, "I have some friends I want you to meet!"

I was then dragged into a sitting room that was occupied by 6 guys. Only one of them I actually knew and that was Mori. One of the men did not look like a guy at all. In fact he was kind of girly. The tall blonde stood up and smiled. "Hello! I am Tamaki Suoh. We've heard lots about you from Hani-senpai and thought we'd come meet you."

One by one they introduced themselves. The red haired twins were Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the guy with the glasses was Kyouya Otori, and the girly man was Haruhi Fujioka. Even his name was girly. Before I even had time to think I spoke. "Is Haruhi a girl?" I asked, probably sounding extremely rude.

The boys all looked at each other and then back at me in disbelief. "You will tell know one her secret. Understood?" Kyouya said in a voice that made goose bumps sprout all up my arms.

"I wouldn't tell anyone. Besides, who would I tell?" I replied.

Tamaki stared back at me with tears in his eyes. "Don't worry! From now on I'll be your friend!" He said while running over and hugging me.

I pushed him off immediatly and cursed under my breath. Hani looked at me curiosly and I feared that he had finally found out what I really am. Haruhi looked over at me and flashed a thankful smile. "Thanks. It really will help me." She stated.

I walked over and sat on a small lounge chair and sighed, trying not to cry the tears of joy I wanted to. So many people in the same room as me that didn't mind speaking to me like a human. Hani bounced over to me and I had to bite my tounge to keep from 'squeeing' like the girl I am. He jumped up onto the arm of the chair and looked into my grey eyes. I felt a blush start to form and I stood up. I looked at the others from under my bangs and excused myself to go use the washroom. "It's just down the hall to the left~!" Hani sang.

I began to walk down the hall while trying to slow my racing heart. I can't believe I just left like that. I acted like a total girl. Just at that moment I noticed I wasn't alone. I could hear footsteps behind me. I turned my head around quickly to see the brown-haired girl. "Sorry I followed you... I just thought you would like someone to talk to on the way." She said apologetically.

I smiled slightly at her. It was a really kind gesture. "Thanks. I don't talk to people much though." I muttered.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before I came to the bathroom I didn't need to use. "You didn't need to use the washroom did you? Are you avoiding Hani-senpai?" She inquired.

This girl had a good brain. It looks like she could read me like a picture book. "You're right. But I'm not avoiding Hani! He just shocked me... that's all." I replied politely.

I looked down to hide my face. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I acted stupid and now this girl probably knew more about me than my own father. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I wiped it away briskly. I sat down against the wall and Haruhi sat beside me. She put her arm around my shoulder and tryed to comfort me. "What's wrong?" she asked in a comforting voice.

Then and there, I wish I could just tell her everything, but I couldn't. Or could I? "Ha-Hani is the first friend I ever had, a-and now it looks like I ran away from him. I-I'm ruining everything." I sobbed even though I was trying not too.

"You're not a boy are you?" She asked quietly.

I looked at her in total awe. She was obviously really perceptive. I just nodded and forced myself to stop crying. "I only dress like t-this for family reasons," I whispered, "My family looks down on the person I hide. N-none of this is me."

She just nodded in understanding and kept comforting me. I can't believe I'm telling her all about my life. She was just so easy to talk to though. "If you want, I won't tell anyone." She offered.

"That'd be great. It would just complicate things."

Haruhi helped me back up to my feet and we walked back to the room I had just ran from. Hani ran over to me and stared at my face. "Were you crying Tomo-chan?" He asked unusually quiet.

"What! How did you-" I started but he spoke over me.

"Your eye liner is messy."

I felt stupid but I didn't care. I finally had friends to talk to and someone to share my secrets with.

_Hani's POV_

Tomo-chan walked back into the room and I ran over to see him. He looked a little different so I inspected his face. His eye liner had streaked his face. "Were you crying Tomo-chan?" I asked quietly, so no one would hear.

His eyes got really big. "What! How did you-"

But I didn't let her finish. "Your eye liner is messy." I explained.

He looked at me and then smirked. Maybe we are friends now.

----

Shika: So that's another chapter down.

Tamaki: Hooray! I was in it.

Haruhi: I think me and Tomo can be good friends.

Tomo: Please review! That way the idiot author can have some input.

Shika: I'm not that stupid!


	3. Mother

Shika: Chapter 3... woo

Hikaru: Wow, this is the longest fanfic you've wrote yet.

Shika: Shut it! It's not my fault I'm busy.

Kaoru: Yeah, or you're lazy.

-----

Chapter 3: Mother

When I got home from Hani's I was still smiling. All his friends were really nice to me and they said I could talk to them any time I wanted to. My smile immediatly disappeared when I saw my father sitting in the sitting area near my room. "Can I talk to you for a moment Tomo?" He asked, even though It felt more demanding.

I complied since if I didn't I knew I would be asking for a fight. I sat on the couch in front of him and stretched my legs. "What did you wanna talk about?" I said quietly.

He looked over and smirked in a way that sent a chill down my spine. He pulled a photo out of his suit's pocket and handed it to me. It was a boy, probably a foot taller than me. He had black eyes and short brown hair. He was smiling, but he scared me a little. "His name is Shiroya. He's a year older than you." My father explained.

I nodded, still not knowing what he was getting at. "What does he have to do with anything?" I asked, almost scared of the answer.

Yet again, he smirked and pushed his glasses up. "His father is a client of mine. He was wondering if you would be willing to accept to be his fiance." He explained further.

At those words, my whole body went numb. I didn't want to marry him. I don't even know him. Before I could even think my mouth began to move. "No! I won't marry him or even consider it! I like Mistuku-"

I stopped myself and began to walk to my room. To my surprise, my father followed after me and not out of anger. I turned around and glared at him. He just stared at me with an unreadable expression. "So you don't accept. No big deal. I was going to decline it either way, since he's not from the right family." He stated.

My glare softened. He was only trying to tell me about his day. He decided he would finish his thought. "So you like this Mitsukuni Haninozuka, eh?" He inquired slightly amused.

I tried to stop the blush, even though it was already there. I never have been able to lie to my father, so I nodded. He pushed up his glasses again and began to walk away. "Oh and Tomo! Just because you're in _love_ doesn't mean you can turn into a little girly _thing_ like that woman." He said in disgust.

After he left I walked into my room, sitting on my bed. I took the picture frame of my side table and held it close to me, knowing that the tears would come. That picture was of my mother. The mother that left me and my father when I was only 2.

_She smiled at me and picked me up. Her Auburn hair reflecting the sun beautifully and her blue eyes gazing at me lovingly. She kissed me on the forhead and brought me into the house. "Mommy, can we have a cake today?" I asked sweetly._

_She laughed and patted me on the head. "Of course sweety. I'll get it out of the fridge." She said._

_Just as she said this my father came home. He probably had worked very hard and was in a bit of a mood. Either way, he bent down and hugged me. He went to his study while mommy put the cake on the table. "Here sweety. I have to talk to daddy about work so eat up okay!" She said with a smile, but I knew something was wrong._

_I stood on my chair and began to eat. It was one week till I'd turn 3 and I was really excited. At that moment though, my excitement faded at what I heard. "What do you mean you can't live this way anymore!" my mother yelled._

_That was all I heard of there conversation. I had ran to my room to hide. My rule was when mommy and daddy fought I would hide. Just then, I heard the door slam. I looked out the window to see my mother walking down the drive way. At that moment I knew I would never see her again._

I woke up to realize I had cried myself to sleep. My dream was familiar though. It was the only dream I had of my mother. I sound out from her sister, my aunt, that she died the year after she left us. It was hard to hear, but at least my aunt was still there for me. She would let me visit when my father was gone on business and I could be myself. I looked over at my clock and realized it was time to get ready for school. That meant I would get to see Hani again.

I put on my uniform and looked in the mirror. Today I would skip the eye liner. It would be a big difference, but that's what I needed. I grabbed my bookbag and opened the door of my room. After eating a small breakfast I got into my limo and waited for it to pull up to the school.

_Hani's POV_

I was waiting on the from steps of Ouran waiting for Tomo. Takashi was with me and I had Usa-chan so I wouldn't get bored. A few minutes later I saw Tomo-chan, yet somehow he looked different. "Tomo-chan! You're not wearing any makeup!" I said surprised.

He smiled and nodded. "I felt like being different." He replied.

Maybe being his friend was making him feel better. He looked more alive than yesterday and even sounded happier. The only thing that made me a little worried was that Tomo-chan's eyes were a little puffy... almost as if he had been crying. "Was something wrong Tomo-chan?"

Tomo-chan looked a little surprised. His eyes immediatly looked sad and his whole face changed. "Just a memory..." he muttered.

_Tomo's POV_

"Just a memory..." I muttered.

He must of noticed my discomfort and he stopped asking. His friend Takashi came over and put the adorable blonde on his shoulders. It was one of the cutest things I've ever seen, next to Hani. He looked down at my and grinned. "While I'm on Takashi do you want to hold Usa-chan?" He asked, holding out his bunny.

I couldn't help myself. It was too cute and I'm a weak person. "Yes! I love him!" I said, grabbing the stuffed toy and hugging it.

Him and Takashi looked at me in what I interpreted as shock but then they both laughed. "You're one wierd guy Tomo-chan!" Hani giggled.

My secret was still safe. Thank goodness this guy wasn't as perceptive as Haruhi.


	4. Just perfect sarcasm

Shika: Chapter 4.... finally. Sorry it took so long. With exams and having friends 'kidnap' me, I haven't had much time to type.

Kyouya: Truth being you were just being lazy.

Shika: Shut up! I actually was busy thank you very much.

Haruhi: Well she did have a lot of exams...

Shika: Please enjoy this chapter!

-----

Chapter 4:

School was pretty normal today. Normal, except for the fact that I had friends. Hani, Mori, Haruhi, and Tamaki all ate lunch with me on the roof, which was a nice change. During the hour I spent with them, I don't think anyone realized I was a girl. Haruhi even nudged me if I was giving myself away. I was back in class and a girl who sits in the front row came up to me. Her hair was really cute, it was blone and in loose curls. "Tomo-kun, Are you and Hani friends now?" She asked sweetly.

I nodded and smiled crookedly, "I think so. I just hope I can be a friend he'll be proud to have." I whispered.

She laughed softly and sat down next to me. "My name is Aki, I'm sorry I never spoke to you before. You always seemed so scary but I'm starting to think that's just a rough exterior. You're actually really nice."

Her comment surprised me but I understood. Maybe it was my fault I had no friends. I never really talked to anyone and always ignored people. I felt my throat tighten at the thought but stopped myself. The only reason I had done all that was to please my father. "Well I hope we can be friends too." I said to Aki, smiling my best.

"Sure," She replied, "Anyone who is friends with the host club can't be bad, so I'd like to be friends."

As she walked back to her seat I noticed Hani turn around and give me the thumbs up. Seeing his smile I began to blush and pretended I was looking through my bag for something.

**Hani's POV**

I'm so proud of Tomo-chan. He finally started to open up to people. I watched him while he talked to Aki-chan and I think they're friends. I gave him a thumbs up and smiled. It was a little wierd though. He just looked away and started searching through his bag. I wonder if Tomo-chan is okay. He was pretty sad looking this morning. Maybe he just tripped on the way to school. No matter what it was, Tomo-chan is way happier now.

The lesson was boring today but I learned alot. After class I ran up to Tomo-chan and hugged him around the waist. "Do you wanna come to my house again today~! We could call your dad and you can come home in my limo."

He looked startled when I hugged him, but he nodded and pulled out his phone. "Sure Hani. I'll call my dad right now. Just give me a second, okay? I don't like using it in front of other people." He stated, walking into the hallway.

**Tomo's POV**

After breaking free from Hani's grasp, I began to dial my father's phone number. It rang twice and he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi dad. Mitsukuni-san wants to know if I can go to his house. Is it okay with you?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't mention my crush on the boy.

I knew better and he mentioned it. "Ohhh, like a date?" he taunted.

"No!" I shouted, "He thinks I'm a boy, okay!"

My father began to laugh and I could almost see him nod. "Sure, just be back by 10."

I hung up with out saying goodbye and tucked my phone back into my pocket. As I walked back into the classroom I saw Hani smiling, talking to Mori. "It's good to see Tomo-chan happy, ne?" Hani asked.

The silent boy just nodded and saw me standing in the door way. He looked at me blankly then muttered, "I'm going to pick up Yasuchika and Satoshi."

I slowly made my way over to Hani and told him I could go to his house again. He just hugged me again, causing an even redder blush to spread across my face. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around the boy. The warmth reminded me of my mother and at the thought I began to cry. Hani pulled away and looked at me curiously. "Tomo-chan, are you sad about something?" He asked.

I nodded and wiped a tear off my face. "Sorry. I just thought of something, that's all." I muttered.

His eyes turned sad and I noticed Mori had left. "Can you tell me what's wrong? Maybe you'll feel better." He said.

What could I tell him? If I said too much he would know I'm a girl. "I'll tell you what I can when we get to your house... is that okay?" I replied.

He nodded and grabbed my hand, dragging me down the hall. I guess I would have to get used to all the energy he had.

When we finally got to his limo, Hani pulled out a C.D and showed it to me. It was one of my favourite kei bands. I had all there music on my mp3 player. "Do you like them Tomo-chan?" the blonde haired pixie asked.

I nodded and held back my giggle. As soon as the music came on I felt much better. No matter what was wrong kei music always made me smile. Maybe it was the beat, or the light-hearted lyrics. Either way, it was great.

**Hani's POV**

Tomo-chan seemed to be enjoying himself. After crying like that when I hugged him, something must be wrong. He seems to like kei music. Maybe me and Tomo-chan do have a lot in common. "Do you like this band Tomo-chan?" I asked him, trying to start a conversation.

He turned around and nodded. The sadness in his grey eyes were gone and replaced with happiness. The way he smiled always made me happy. He used to be so sad and knowing that being his friend changed him always made me feel good. "Yeah... they're my favourite." He whispered.

So now we had another thing in common. I pulled out my phone and texted Takashi to tell him we were 5 minutes from my house. "Tomo-chan~" I squeeled, "Did you know I have a little brother?"

The look of surprise on Tomo-chan's face was kind of cute. He shook his head and waited for me to tell him all about my brother. "His name is Yasuchika, but I call him Chika-chan. He looks older than me, but deep down, even though he tries to hide it, he likes cute stuff too!" I explained.

Whether he noticed or not, I caught the look of sadness on Tomo-chan's face. It was as if what I said had something to do with him. I was about to say something, but we had turned into my house. "We're here~" I sang.

**Tomo's POV**

We were at Hani's house. That meant I would have to tell him about my mom. I did promise, but I would have to be vague on a few details. Takashi came to the front door to meet us, and a boy who looked similar to Hani and one similar to Mori came to greet us. The only difference between the boy and Hani, was the boy had glasses on. I instantly knew he was Hani's little brother. He looked at me curiously and it made me nervous. I ignored his stares and looked at the boy talking to Mori. He had more excitment in his eyes and he seemed talkative. Hani grabbed my hand and dragged me to the boys. "That's Chika-chan~," he said pointing to his brother, "And that is Satoshi! He's Takashi's little brother."

Yasuchika just shrugged and walked into the house. He seemed kind of rude, but before I could care, Satoshi began to talk. "Mitsukuni, the way you put it, I thought you were bringing a girl home."

I wanted to glare at him so badly. He looked over at me and grinned. "So you're Mitsukuni's friend? I'm Satoshi! Nice to meet you." The boy said, probably realizing that his previous words were mean.

"My name's Tomo..." I whispered.

He looked at me with a stupid smile, then turned back to Hani and Mori. "Hey Takashi-nii! Are we staying here for dinner?" Satoshi asked his brother.

Mori nodded and I was dragged by Hani and Satoshi towards to door. I was inside again, but this time instead of going to the sitting room, I was dragged to a room with a T.V in the corner. Judging by the Wii and multiple board games, it was an entertainment room. I sat on a black beanbag chair and put my bookbag down. Hani sat beside me and pulled out his bunny. Yasuchika was sitting on the couch reading a thick novel, Satoshi beside him playing Wii, and Mori was at a small desk working on homework. I had no homework, so I pulled out my sketch pad and started to draw. I started the outline of a person then started on the hair. He had short hair, I'd probably colour the hair red later. His eyes were cat like, so I added ears and a tail. "What 'cha drawing Tomo-chan~?" Hani asked.

I shut my book quickly and hid it. "N-nothing! It was just a sketch!" I stuttered.

Yasuchika put his book down and walked over. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Mitsukuni-nii... I need Tomo-san's help with something." and with that proceded in dragging me into the hall.

Pulling my wrist out of his grip and glared at him. "What the hell are you doing!"

He took his glasses off and put them in his pocket. "Helping you. You were about to give yourself away." He stated smoothly.

My eyes squinted at him, searching for answers. He was helping me? Does that mean he knew? I wished I could read his eyes, but it was impossible. "What do you mean?" I inquired quietly.

"Just what I mean!" He yelled. It was a good thing we were now a ways from the room the others were in.

He wanted to help me? Why? Who would want to help me? I felt my throat tighten and I looked down. Great. Just great. Another person knew my secret. Haruhi was understanding, but how could I be sure this boy was too? "I d-don't understand. J-just tell m-me what you mean..." I muttered.

Yasuchika sighed. "I know you're a girl. As soon as I saw you I knew you were. My brother hasn't noticed yet and I know you don't want him to know." He explained.

"How would you know that I don't want him to know?" I shouted.

"Because you're just like me!"

He was right. We both had something we were hiding. I let the tears fall and smiled. "I- er, well... Thanks then. I really can't have him find out. It would ruin a lot." I said.

After a moment of silent he led me back to the entertainment room. "I'll let you know if you... start acting girly, okay?" the boy whispered pulling out his glasses.

Hani smiled at my return and bounced over to me. I was dragged across the room for the ump-teenth time. "Can I see your drawing now? It looked really cute." Hani asked innocently.

I nodded and pulled my art book out. I flipped through the pages of drawings and stopped on the one I had been working on. I handed him the book and he looked through it. His smile changed to a look of awe. Turning my face away to be safe, I blushed. Yasuchika cleared his throat to signal me to stop being such a girl. I grinned greatfully and looked back to Hani. He handed my book back silently and looked closely at me. "I didn't know you were an artist!" Hani squeeled.

"Thanks Hani. I'm not that good yet though."

Yasuchika gave me his cell number and he texted me the rest of the night before I left so I'd be informed if I was giving anything away. Sadly... He had to tell Satoshi who stared at me strangly for the rest of the time. Luckily, Hani never remembered to ask me about why I was sad. I was a little disappointed, but glad that I wouldn't have to tell him anything.

When I left Hani's house I got into my limo and got to my house just before 10. My father was waiting in the front hall. His face was slightly angery and I checked my watch again. "You're going to your aunt's tomorrow. I'm on a business trip and your aunt said she wanted you to stay with her." He spat out.

I nodded and ran up to my room. I was so happy! I love my aunt and I could be myself. Only downside was I wouldn't be at school for 2 weeks. I wouldn't see Hani. Oh well! It didn't matter. I would see Hani again when I came back and I could tell my aunt all about him. I could just text Yasuchika and tell him. How I loved aunt Yukiyo.

----

A/N: So what did you think.

Tomo: Another person found out my secret.... *doom*

A/N: Poor thing.... you must be so sad! *sarcasm*

Yasuchika: Review so the author doesn't kill me...

A/N: Shut up Chika! Please review! I need some ideas! I already know what I'm going to write, but I need a few ideas! Plot twists are nice! Anyway, thanks for all the lovely support!


	5. Home

A/N: Another chapter... Sorry if I didn't write much. I'll be was working all week and will had very limited internet time.

Hikaru: Just another excuse.

A/N: No! I actually was working Hikaru! I'll was working 8 hours a day!

Hani: Good for you! I hope you like this chapter. The author worked hard on it~.

------

Chapter 5: Home

I finished packing my suitcase and threw it on my bed. In half an hour my father would be sending me to my aunt's house. I checked my closet to make sure I had everything. Not that I would need much, since most of my things were at her house. She understood me and bought me a really cute gothic lolita dress for my birthday. She told me about it over the phone, so I've never gotten to wear it yet. My father called me from downstairs and I pulled my suitcase down the steps. "I'll be back in 2 weeks Tomo. I'll call your aunt to tell her you're on your way." He stated slowly.

I got into my limo and stared out the window as we drove to my aunt's house. As soon as I saw her standing on her front step, I smiled. Her auburn hair was the same as my mother's, but longer. As I stepped out of my limo, she grabbed my hands and smiled at me. She's not much of a hugger, so I didn't care that she had not embraced me. "How was your drive Tomo? Do you want to see the dress?" She asked.

"Yes! I can't wait to try it on!" I replied.

She pulled me into the house and to the room I always stayed in. The walls were a light violet. One of my favourite colours. She led me to the closet and pulled out the dress. It was absolutely adorable! It was blue with white lace trimming. The sleeves had a slight poof and the skirt was layered. I put it on and laughed. Other than my choppy white hair, I looked really cute. "It's a shame you're hair doesn't match it... but than again, if I dyed it for you, your father would be furious." my aunt sighed.

"Yeah... If my hair was still auburn it would be perfect."

My aunt left the room and I pulled out my cell phone. I dialed Yasuchika's number and waited for him to pick up. After a few rings, he answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Yasuchika-san. It's me, Tomo." I said.

I heard him sigh over the phone and in the background I heard Hani laughing. "Could you hold on a sec?" He asked.

Over the phone, I heard him telling Hani to get out of his room. After more screams of laughter and yelling, the door slammed, Yasuchika began to talk again. "What do you need Tomo?"

"I'm at my aunt's house for 2 weeks and won't be at school. Can you make sure Hani doesn't find out where I am?" I explained.

"Sure Tomo. Tell Haruhi-san too. Haruhi-san will be able to help you." He replied calmly.

After thanking him, I hung up. I took off the dress and put on p.j.s. I went to the kitchen to see my aunt. She was baking, probably cookies. I tapped her on the shoulder and smiled. "When you're done, do you want to talk? I have lots to tell you." I inquired.

"Sure Tomo! We can eat these cookies while we talk. They'll be done in 5 minutes, okay?"

**Hani's POV**

I got to school this morning and waited in the classroom for Tomo-chan, but he never showed up. Me and Takashi had host club today, so I thought I'd ask Kyou-chan when we were done. The girls were all as happy to see me as usual, but I didn't want to talk. I was really worried about Tomo-chan. When all the girls left I walked over to Kyou-chan. "Tomo-chan wasn't in class today. Do you know why?" I asked.

He looked at me over his glasses. "No Hani-senpai. I don't know why. Tomo-kun does have a habit of leaving school for 2 weeks at a time though. Apparently he visits his aunt." He stated.

It made sense. But if Tomo-chan was away for 2 weeks, he would fall behind! I should bring him his homework. "Do you know where his aunt lives? I want to bring Tomo-chan his homework." I asked sweetly.

Just as Kyou-chan was about to give me a paper with Tomo-chan's aunt's adress, Haru-chan came in. "Hani-senpai! Tomo-kun doesn't need homework! He'll be fine! He has been all the other times!" She yelled.

"Well I'm bringing his homework! Tomo-chan will be happy to see me!" And with that I ran away.

**Haruhi's POV**

I had to stop Hani-senpai! He would find out that Tomo was a girl. "Kyouya! You have to stop him!" I practically yelled.

He grinned evily and looked up from his notebook. "I know. Tomo is a girl, but I think it's for the better Hani-senpai finds out." he stated, "I would've told him sooner, but I think things will work out well this way."

After thinking about it for a while, he had a point. If Hani found out without Tomo telling him, she wouldn't have to have one awkward conversation. However, Hani-senpai might be mad. Well they seem like good enough friends, so it should be okay. "Fine. But we should tell the rest of the host club... to avoid more confusion."

**Tomo's POV**

"So what did you want to talk about Tomo?" My aunt asked sweetly.

I blushed at the thought, then nibbled on a cookie. "There's this really cute guy at my school. Do you want to see a picture of us?" I asked.

She nodded and I pulled out my phone. The background was me and Hani the first time I went over to his house. Her smile became bright when she looked at it. "Whoa! He's adorable," She said in awe, "Are you guys going out?"

I shook my head furiously and shoved another cookie into my mouth. My aunt laughed and simply grinned. "But you like him, don't you?" She asked slyly.

There was no way I could lie to her. I nodded and knew that I had an even darker blush on my face. My aunt flipped her auburn hair and laughed again. "Hey, can you put on your dress again? I want a picture." She stated.

After I put on my dress, I ran downstairs and my aunt took the picture. Then, the doorbell ringed. I decided I would get it since it was my aunt's house and noone would know me. I couldn't see anyone out of the peephole, so I opened it anyway. To my horror, it was Hani at the door.

We stood there for a moment in an awkward silence. I blushed heavily and looked down to avoid his gaze. Even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was smiling. "You look really cute Tomo-chan! Are you going to be in a play, acting as a girl?" He asked innocently.

"No Hani... I'm not an actor." I muttered.

He looked at me curiously and smiled. "So you're not a boy?"

I shook my head and felt my throat tighten. "No. I'm not."

How could I be so stupid? Now he would hate me. I had lied to him for a week and now he knew the truth. I searched his brown eyes for an answer. "So what," he stated, "I think you're great either way! Besides, you make a cute girl."

My eyes began to burn and I felt the tears form. I turned my head to the side and let the tears fall. I wasn't sad but I was still crying. I felt totally ridiculous but I couldn't stop crying. "Are you okay Tomo-chan? Did I say something wrong?" Hani asked.

He was always thinking of everyone else. I shook my head and continued to cry. Hani looked at me with confusion in his eyes. He hugged me tightly. "Don't cry Tomo-chan! I don't care if you're a girl or not! I like you either way. No matter what, you're my friend."

I felt my throat tighten even more and I cried even harder. "N-no one ha-has ever t-t-told me that." I sobbed.

For the first time in my life I felt like someone cared. I wrapped my arms around Hani and we stood there on the doorstep for what seemed like an hour. All I remember of those few minutes is the warm feeling of embrace and Hani comforting me. After about 10 minutes I heard my aunt clear her throat. I let go of Hani abruptly and blushed. She just laughed and looked at Hani and me. "So this is the Haninozuka boy you told me about! Well don't just stand there, come in!" She said happily.

As Hani thanked her and walked into the house I clearly saw her wink at me. I blushed and grinned at the same time. She led Hani to the sitting room and left us there. Hani looked in my eyes, about to speak, but I looked away. All I could think about is what happened earlier. I felt my cheeks get even hotter and I covered my mouth with my hand. "Tomo-chan? Is something wrong?" Hani inquired.

I shook my head, but couldn't look at him. "You know, I think it all makes sense that you're a girl! Also, I think you're dress is cute!" He added, trying to help.

"It would be cuter if my hair wasn't so... whatever it is." I replied sadly.

He tapped his chin and looked as if he was deep in thought. Hani stood up and began to pace, still thinking about whatever it was he was thinking about. "What did your hair look like before?" He asked.

I pulled a picture of the side table and handed it to him. It was from 5 years ago just before I chopped it off. My hair was just below my shoulder's and was straight. My auburn hair had blonde highlights and was shining in the sun. I looked happy, even though I probably wasn't at the time. Hani inspected it closely then pulled out his cell phone. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan are good at doing hair! I'll ask them if they can make your hair look like this." Hani stated.

I didn't argue. I wanted my life to be my own and I wasn't going to let my father dictate my life anymore. It was time I chose my own fate. My own home. I would call him tomorrow and tell him I'd be living with my aunt. She was just as rich and could afford Ouran. She had also offered to let me live with her. From now on. I'd be at a place I call home.

----

A/N: So what'd you think? Please review! I love to hear what you think.

Yasuchika: Yeah... review so I don't get punted.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This might be the final chapter... I don't know.

Tamaki: What! The final chapter!

A/N: Well if people beg for more then I might write another chapter.

Chapter 6: The finishing touch

Hikaru and Kaoru were over at my house in a matter of minutes. They both stared at me for a moment but laughed. "It's okay Tomo-chan..." Hikaru started.

"We already knew you were a girl." Kaoru finished.

I felt stupid, but I didn't care anymore. I smiled and thanked them for coming. We walked to the bathroom near my room and the twins set up there things. They had a backpack full of hair styling equipment. In about 5 minutes, the counter was covered in dyes, scissors, and combs. "We can dye your hair and make you hair more even, but you'll have to wait for it to grow out again." Kaoru stated.

We placed a chair in the centre of the bathroom and I sat in it. Hani sat on the hopped onto the edge of the counter. Hikaru picked up a pair of scissors and began to snip at my bangs while Kaoru cut some hair off the back. When they finished cutting, my hair already looked 10 times better. My bangs were long, so I could tuck them behind my ear. The back was still shorter than I would have liked, but I could style it cuter now. As I admired their work, Kaoru began to mix dyes. Hani looked pleased with himself for helping me and I laughed softly.

I shut my eyes as they dyed my hair, imagining how it would look. "It's all done!" Hikaru said.

My jaw dropped as I looked in the mirror. Somehow, they had made my hair the exact same colour it had been before. "Oh my god," I whispered, "It's perfect!"

The twins grinned and put their things away. At the same moment, my aunt walked into the bathroom and smiled. I had already told her my plans and she was happy for me. I would call my dad that night and then go back to my house and get all my things. "You look adorable Tomo!" She said happily.

I stood up and looked at Hani. He was smiling at me while holding his usa-chan. I walked over to him and grinned. "Thanks for everything Hani."

"No problem Tomo-chan~! I just wanted to help!" He replied.

My aunt brought us all to the sitting room and Hikaru and Kaoru admired their work. They both seemed pleased with themselves. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was 4:30. In about 15 minutes I would be calling my father. Something I wasn't looking forward to.

The twins had to leave but invited me to visit them any time. It was time for me to call my dad and face the music. I picked up my cell phone and slowly dialed his phone number. "Hello?" His voice asked.

"Hi dad. It's me." I stated.

He let off an annoyed sigh. "I'm busy Tomo. What do you want?"

"I'm going to live with my Aunt. I think it'll be b-better this w-way." I said nervously.

"I could care less. You do what you want. Personally I don't care either way."

Rage boiled up inside me. He didn't care about my life and he's my father. "I'll visit once in a while." I growled.

"Sure." He said as he hung up.

That was easier than I thought. I found out how little he cared, but at least I would be able to be myself. Just as Hani was about to speak, my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked.

"I just reconsidered. You're not staying with her. You'll pack your bags at once and come home." My father commanded.

What? So earlier he wasn't listening. "I want to stay here dad! You never did let me be myself."

He was silent for a few moments then spoke again. "Fine! In that case get all your crap! Anything I find in your room when I get back in 2 weeks is garbage! I don't want to see your stupid, girly face ever again! You're just like that woman!" He yelled and hung up.

I couldn't speak or move. My father had disowned me. This meant I didn't have to listen to him, but I had no father anymore. My father didn't want me anymore. I felt a hot tear drip down my cheek and soon others followed. It was over. My shoulders shook as I sobbed and I felt a small arm wrap around my shoulder. "What did he say Tomo-chan?" Hani asked quietly.

I took a deep breath and began to explain. "I can live at my aunt's house now but, h-he doesn't w-w-want me a-any-" I sobbed.

I couldn't even finish explaining. I was crying to hard. Hani just hugged me tighter and tried to comfort me. "It's okay Tomo-chan. If he couldn't like you the way you are, then he's missing out on alot." He said softly.

My breathing began to even and I felt myself calm down. Hani was right. If he couldn't like me the way I am it was his problem... not mine. My aunt walked into the room and asked what the outcome was. I told her and she sent someone to my house to get all my things. This would be my home from now on. I knew I would be going back to school tomorrow, so I told Hani he should go. I would see him at school tomorrow... wearing the girl's uniform.

I changed into my PJs and fell asleep. This was one of the first times I hadn't cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I felt a strange calmness. I got out of bed slowly and grabbed the Ouran uniform out of my closet. The girl's uniform. I put it on for the first time and I looked in the mirror. It looked perfect. I ran a brush through my now Auburn hair and smiled. It wouldn't be an easy day, but at least I would be able to be me.

Hani was waiting for me at the school and I ran up to him. "Hi Hani!" I said cheerfully, not hiding my voice anymore.

"Hi Tomo-chan~! Aaahh you look so cute~!" He replied.

We then walked hand-in-hand into the school. Any trouble I could possibly have today, I knew Hani would help me through it. Why would he do that? Simple. Because we're friends, no matter what.

A/N: I might do a epilogue or another chapter. Please tell me what you think! If you want more I'll write more, if you want me to end here, say so.


End file.
